The benefits of using a patch or mask device comprising a polymeric gel forming agent instead of creams and lotions and the like, to cosmetically treat the skin, hair or nails, or to promote the healing of burns or wounds have been recognised in the art. A variety of cosmetic patches or devices are commercially marketed or described as being useful for the delivery of skin care actives such as vitamins, anti-acne actives, moisturisers and the like. Patches have also been described in the literature and marketed in the medical field as a useful means for the transdermal administration of drugs. However, many patches or similar devices suffer drawbacks in their physical product forms resulting in undesirable in-use characteristics as perceived by the consumer or wearer. For example, some patches or devices may be too wet or sticky, as the gel forming agents comprising the patch or device do not form a solid gel structure and as a result, the patches or devices are difficult to handle and apply to the skin. Others are strongly adhesive, tight and uncomfortable to wear and remove, and many patches do not provide an effective release and penetration of benefit agents. Further, some patches or devices are too dry or inflexible and therefore do not conform well to the contours of the surface to which they are applied.
WO 97/17944 discloses structured cosmetic gel formulations which are optionally enriched with water-soluble or water-dispersible active ingredients. The optional ingredients are incorporated during gel formation.
Several applications disclose active agents, such as vitamins, incorporated into pressure-sensitive adhesive devices. GB-A-2 265 086, for example, describes skin whitening patches in which skin whitening agents and other ingredients, such as permeation enhancers and glycerin, are formulated into an adhesive layer attached to an impermeable backing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,978 teaches the incorporation of vitamins, especially vitamin C, in powder form into an adhesive layer which also has an impermeable backing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,154 also relates to the incorporation of active ingredients such as powdered vitamin C into an adhesive layer. WO 98/42303 is yet a further publication dealing with the incorporation of active ingredients such as powdered vitamin C into a product which has a substrate and a layer comprising an adhesive polymer. In this application the function of the adhesive layer is to strip away keratotic plugs. Its substrate layer is preferably non-occlusive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,138 teaches products in which cosmetic ingredients, for preventing removing or alleviating wrinkles, are incorporated into adhesives and applied to a tape.
EP-A-161 681 discloses polysaccharide gel plates for use as poultices. The plates may comprise medical components such as skin stimulants, antiphlogistics, analgesics and antibiotics. The medical component can be incorporated into the plate as the plate is formed or subsequently coated or impregnated with a solution or dispersion of the component. In the case of subsequent addition of the medical component it is taught that the intermediate gel plate product is dried to give it a high absorbency for the medical component.
NZ 329525 describes a method of treating the skin comprising applying a cosmetic preparation to the skin and then applying a dressing over the top. JP 11-130625 describes an acrylic gel based sheet pack for treatment of facial wrinkles. Optionally, a separate lotion can be applied to the face before the pack is applied. Likewise, commercial products are sold in Japan, such as Sofina Seraty Wrinkle Device Eye Patch from Kao Corporation, which recommend pre-treatment of the face with a gel or lotion before the sheet is applied to the face. Such products may be sold as kits and require separate application of a gel/lotion and a sheet.
Co-pending PCT application no. PCT/US99/15202 discloses gel patches which comprise cosmetic agents dispersed within them but which exhibit a moderate amount of syneresis so that an exudate will be released onto the surface.
It has now been found that the efficacy of a gel sheet in delivering benefit agents to the skin, hair or nails can be improved by coating a pre-formed gel sheet with a discrete, separate coating composition comprising at least one skin benefit agent. Furthermore, this structure for a gel device allows greater formulation flexibility e.g. by allowing the incorporation of benefit agents, such as powders, which would not otherwise migrate out of a gel matrix, or by allowing drier gels which are easier to handle or more pleasant to the touch where they are non-coated.
The gel devices herein are patches or masks for cosmetic or therapeutic application.